Fire, Ice and a little bit of Metal
by crystalessences
Summary: Evelyn and Amelia are opposites. Evelyn a fire alchemist and down to earth worker. Amelia's a water alchemist and a schemer. Yet these two are best friends. When Ed joins the military they show him the ropes and find their world expanding and their pasts being fogiven.*Rating subject to change*This is a team effort w/thecomicgal
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal~ Hey! So my friend (Thecomicgal) and I just watched the Fullmetal Alchemist movie and I decided to ask if we could do a co-write together ('casue she knows way more than me!) I'm going to be the one posting it. I hope you all like it :)**

**Chapter 1**

-Evelyn-

I flipped to the next page of my paper work, the turning of the page being the only sound that disturbed our silence. My bangles clink as I work my way down the page.

"Don't your bracelets get on your nerves?"

I turn around to see Amelia lounging on my bed-again.

"No, I got used to them years ago." I lean back into my chair. Amelia leans back into the many pillows that cover my bed, her bright reddish orange hair clashing with the green of the bed spread but her emerald green eyes hid in-between green pillows.

"Don't know why you chose metal bracelets though. Couldn't you have chosen something more practical?"

"Like what?" I asked annoyed, I'm supposed to be filling out paperwork not chatting with my best friend.

"_UGH!_ I don't know. Maybe something like a belt or you could have gotten tattoos on your hands." Amelia suggests, sitting up and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Like my brother would let me get alchemy circles tattooed on my palms." I smirked; I might have to ask him about that.

I brushed my brown bangs out of my face and turned back to my work. "If you're going to be in here at least be quiet so I can finish faster."

"Fine." I heard her plop back onto the bed.

The silence lasted about a minute and then my peace was disturbed again by a knock at the door.

I grumbled as I stood up and made my way across my bedroom and to the door. My fists were bawled, ready to smack down whoever had disturbed me again.

I swung open the door to find none other than Maes Hughes standing on the other side.

"Yo! Evelyn…"

"If you're here to talk about your daughter again then just walk away now." I growl

"I don't mind hearing about the cutest little girl in the world!" Amelia shouted behind me.

She really knew how to get on my nerves. "Shut it!" I yelled at her. Amelia snickered.

"Hey, no need to get angry; especially not at me." Hughes said, holding his hands up in defense. "If there's anyone to get mad at it's the Lt. Colonel, he wants to see you." Hughes looked over my shoulder; straight at Amelia "He said you can come too."

"REALLY!"Amelia was not a State Alchemist so she barely got to come with me to meetings. She was excited to go today. The red head swung her head over the top of the bed, her red hair swooshed and landed perfectly in place, blue dress rippling as she moved. Amelia's style was different from most girls our age; she wore a short navy blue dress (it's either a really long shirt or a really short dress) with black leggings underneath, her navy blue combat boots went up to mid shin and to top it off she wore a black short jacket with mid-length sleeves. She sometimes wore jewelry, but it meant something when she did.

"Fine, give me a sec'." I turned and leaned up against the wall, tying up my boots. My leather boots went up over my ripped jeans which complemented my black tank-top and lace-up, leather vest. I grabbed my watch off my dresser and Amelia and I made our way down the hall after Major Hughes.

"Wonder what Mustang wants?" Amelia thought out loud.

"Probably nothing important, he never tells me anything."

Amelia shrugs "No offense but you aren't really that important to the military."

"No need to remind me." I muttered

We turned another corner and started winding through a small crowd of people.

"What's with all the people?" I asked Hughes

"Lunch break?" he shrugged

We continued down the hall and came to two doors.

"Ladies first" the Major gave a mock bow and opened the door.

In the back of the room by the windows sat a desk, and behind that desk sat Lt. Colonel Mustang, the Flame alchemist.

Havoc only looked up as we came in then went back to his work, puffing on his cigarette. Hawkeye nodded at us in acknowdgement and I smiled back at her. Amelia did a quick salute to both of them. Which is ironic because she was not a State Alchemist, unlike me.

To my surprise in front of Mustangs desk stood a small blonde figure. From the back I could not tell if the person in front of me was male or female because of the braided blond hair. I decided not to make any shift towards this person's sex until I saw their face.

Amelia and I made our way up to the desk and the figure turned to look at us.

-Ed-

I turned around to see Major Hughes usher into two girls. The thing about these two girls was that they couldn't be more than a year or two older than me. They didn't wear military uniforms but they had an air about them.

The one of them stopped a few feet in front of me, the other sat besides me and gazed at me intently; the brunette girl shoved her hands in her pockets and the red head squinted her eyes at me than got up abruptly.

"You called." The brunette looked at Mustang

"Nice of you to join us." The sneaky Lt. Colonel turned towards me "Girls meet Edward Elric, the youngest alchemist to pass the exams."

-Amelia-

"You sure you don't have the wrong person? This kid's kind of a runt." I said looking the boy up and down. "Not that impressive."

"Who you callin' the runt of the litter?!" the boy named Edward said as he jumped up and shook his fist at me.

My famous devious smile appeared on my face. Ed must have realized I was kidding because he started to stop freaking out.

"Calm down Ed. No one's calling you small." Mustang chuckled

I sure was.

I smirk and knew that Evelyn and I were going to be having some fun with this one soon.

"Ed if you have any questions ask these two." Mustang continued "I won't have time to answer all your questions. So I suggest you three get acquainted."

-Evelyn-

"You already know who I am, so who are you?" Ed asked

"Well tiger, I'm Amelia Stark." My best friend said as she flirted with the blondie. Edward blushed at this. She turned to me as if to say "Your turn..."

"And I'm Evelyn Mustang."

_This was going to be fun…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Just a quick few notes on this chapter! The beginning takes place during the time of "Night of the Chimera's Cry". The next episode (The Philosopher's Stone) is skipped and the story continues in "Be Thou For The People", and our heroines meet up the Elrics as they leave Youswell. This is where the story will pick up in chapter 3. So enjoy this little wrap up and get to know our OCs a bit more. Also remember that Reviews are greatly appreciated. Especially if they are kind! Well I have nothing left to say, so, enjoy!**

_**-TheComicGal**_

**Chapter 2**

-Amelia-

After a long and VERY boring meeting with Mustang, we were excused. Ed led us down a long corridor to the courtyard outside Central Headquarters.

"Brother!" A voice called from the distance.

I looked up to see a suit of armor running toward us.

"Hey Al." Ed greeted him. " Girls this is my brother Al, he'll be coming with us also."

"Great another person…" I heard Evelyn say under her breath. She was not use to hanging out with anyone besides Mustang or me.

I stared intently at Al. Something was not right.

"Ed, I'm confused. You say this is your brother, yet the armor is empty?" I said with no emotion.

Ed's eyes lit up. Even Al looked shocked that I knew this.

"Ow!" Evelyn jabbed me in the stomach. "What was that for?!"

"For using your Alchemy to read people again!" She shouted at me.

"Its not my fault! It just happens!"

"Oh sure! That's what you always say!"

"You know that this is not my fault."

"Yeah sure! Bet you told that to you know who."

"Wait, what's going on?" Ed asked us.

We both stopped our arguing and turned to the boys.

"Amelia's a water alchemist. She can use any type of liquid as long as there is a single trace of water in it. She can also sense water sources in anything. Like in blood…" Evelyn said coldly to them, even though I knew it was aimed to me.

"So that's how you knew that there was no person here." Al started. "You could not sense any water."

"Yeah…" I said.

I looked down. My heart was pounding, my stomach hurt. And it was not from being jabbed by Evelyn.

-Ed-

"Guess this means we have to tell you why Al's empty inside than, huh?" I said irritated.

" No, we are don't really care about that." The girls said simultaneously.

" Uh, Uh… WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE!"

"Brother please…" Al said trying to coax me to calm down.

" Lets just say we've seen a lot of crap in our lives already." Evelyn said.

"Plus your past and secrets are yours to share when you feel like it." Amelia said. She was still looking down when she said it.

"Come on lets get going." I said.

-Evelyn-

How could I be so stupid? I should have never said what I said to Amelia. I knew what happened. I know she is ashamed of it also. What kind of friend am I?

I grabbed her hand and we followed Ed and Al.

"Space, that's what she needs, space." I kept thinking to myself.

The Elrics and we proceed to than spend the rest of the day together.

We would not see them for 3 days after that.

"Amelia! Get up!" I yelled.

" 10moreminutesss" Mt friend said under her breath.

" No its time to get up now!" I said as I through a pillow at her.

" Fine," She crawled out of bed "I'm up."

Amelia is and has never been a morning person.

"What are we doing today?"

" I told you last night. Roy wants us to follow Ed and Al to where they have been assigned and make sure they don't hurt themselves or others."

"So we are going to see the Tin Man and his trusty sidekick Fullmetal Pipsqueak." She teased.

"Yes, now lets get going or we are going to miss the train!"

-Amelia-

"Good gosh, this scarf is ichy!"

"What part about stay covert and don't attract attention to yourself do you not understand?" Evelyn told me.

"Every part of it."

"Figures."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding."

Evelyn and I were dressed from head to toe in "old lady clothes" courtesy of Mustang. He told us to make sure the boys could not recognize us, so we went all out.

"-told ya' were down here Al!" A familiar voice said.

Both Evelyn and I jumped. Ou hearts both stopped as Ed and Al passed us. Than both the boys sat in the seats in front of us.

"I'm going to kill your brother." I told her under my breath.

"I'll help you with that." She replied.

-1 hour later-

"How come you got so much food brother! You can't possibly eat it all!" Al shouted at Ed.

"I'm a growing boy! I'm hungry!" Ed yelled back. " Besides what do you care? You can't even eat!"

"Well you could at least offer some to other passengers! Some of them have not even ordered a coffee!"

"Fine! If that will shut you up!"

Don't ask us, don't ask us, PLEASE don't ask us!

"Hey you two ladies want some food?"

Crap!

"Aww no Sonny. We ate before we got on the train." I said.

" Well at least take some, we have a lot and its still awhile until the train stops."

"No, we are good really."

"No, we insist." Al said.

Great now Al was joining in.

"That's very kind of both of you, but we packed some dinner for later."

" Come on, packed food instead of this delicious train food? Here at least take-"

" We. Said. No."

Grand. Evelyn was pissed.

" You don't have to get all angry about it." Ed said.

" Well you boys should learn that no means no and also to respect you elders."

Great job Evelyn. Put on the famous Mustang harshness.

Ed looked pissed now. Luckily Al was fairly calm and was able to sit his brother down before one of the two lost their temper any more.

About 2 hours later the train stopped. In our haste to follow Ed and Al, we tripped over our disguises and lost the Elrics in the crowd.

"We have the best luck don't we." I said as I searched the crowd frantically looking for the boys.

" How hard could it be to spot a suit of armor and a 5'5" kid in a red trench coat." Evelyn said.

After what felt like forever, the station cleared out. We had lost Ed and Al.

I cursed under my breath.

-48 hours later-

-Ed-

"That was brilliant brother!" Al beamed.

"Did you see the look on Yoki's face! Priceless!" I laughed.

" It's a good thing the miner's own the town now. They won't be unfairly taxed now."

"Yeah. It felt nice what we did, didn't it."

"Yes brother, it did."

"Well you boys seemed to have been busy."

Al and I looked up to see a familiar brunette and red head positioned on some moss-covered rocks in front of us.

"Evelyn! Amelia!" Al shouted.

He took off on a sprint to the girls.

"How are you? Why are you here? How did you find us?" He asked while picking both of them up and hugging them.

"Can't breathe!" Evelyn managed to say.

"Oh! Sorry!" He let them go.

"Great, came looking for you, just followed the sound of your voices from the town. And yes, you guys are that loud." Amelia said.

There she goes again. I don't know if I am annoyed or impressed by that skill of hers.

"Yeah lets just say that happened." Evelyn said again.

I still don't see how these two could be friends. They were total opposites. In alchemy, personality, and attitude.

" So what exactly does this mean?" I asked.

" It means that we are coming with you on this quest for the Philosopher's Stone, whether you like it or not." The brunette said

"No wa-"

" This is wonderful Ed! We finally have someone to travel with! Plus they are alchemists also!" Al interrupted me. " Please let them come brother! They can take care of themselves, right?"

He turned to the girls.

-Evelyn-

The thing about Al is that the two little red lights that are his eyes can really can look deep into you and makes you just want to hug him and do anything for him.

"Yeah…" I said before I knew it.

"Well if she is going count me in also!" Amelia winked and gave them both thumbs up.

"Well we need to get going than. Its going to get dark soon."

"Its only 3 in the afternoon, shortcake." Amelia said.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A SMALL DESSERT! COME HERE I'LL SHOW YOU SMALL!" Ed yelled.

Amelia snickered as Ed chased her up the path.

"Brother please! She was just teasing you, there is no need to throw sticks at her!"

Al said as he tried to catch his brother.

I could not help but laugh.

But none of us noticed the three characters watching us from the cliff above.

"Well Lust?"

"We already know the Elric brothers have potential. But we could use the girls to our advantage."

"Can I eat them?"

"Maybe when we are done with them Gluttony. But for now, no."

"Aww.."

"So now what."

"Now we fuel the fire Envy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes chapter 3! Please review, the two of us live off reviews! Enjoy :) ~Crystal**

**Chapter 3**

-Evelyn-

We sat cruising through the desert in the back of another taxi.

"So he must be a man of great stature then." Ed smirked

"No, I've heard he's surprisingly short. Like a dwarf or something."

"Who you callin' short!?" Ed yelled

The taxi swerved then stopped as Ed chased the driver into the desert.

"Get back here littlefoot!" Amelia called

Ed slowly turned around to face _her_, "What was that?" he growled menacingly.

"I called you short, that's all." Amelia smirked. Dear gosh she was good at getting on people's nerves.

I sighed, "Would you stop scaring off the taxi drivers?"

"Brother we're never going to get to Lior if you keep chasing off the cab drivers." Al called

Ed stopped chasing the poor man and came to stand next to the abandoned cab.

"Let's see if I can keep our ride." I made my way over the hot sand towards the driver.

"I apologize for my companion…" I started

"No way am I driving that psycho anywhere! You four can walk the rest of the way!"

-Amelia-

"So. Hot. I. Need. WATTTERRRR!" I panted as I collapsed in the sand. It was not a good idea to bring a water alchemist too far out in the dessert_._ "How long have we been walking?"

"Don't know." Evelyn _stood in front of me_. "Ask the guy that got us into this mess." She grumbles as she helps me back up.

"Why Ed? Why?" I say as my voice starts to trail off. I was feeling light headed now.

"He is just a self-conscious pipsqueak. I still don't understand how the hell he got into the military."

Even Ed was too tired to argue about his height. Only Al looked like he was in peak condition.

Evelyn grumbled something to herself.

"Huh. You know you usually get more pissed in situations like this."

"I'm too hot to be angry."

"Says the fire alchemist." I snicker

"Oh shut it!" she snaps

-3 hours of walking later-

"Ugh! I HATE the desert!" Ed shouted to the horizon

"Al? Where'd you go?"

"Oh great." Huffs Evelyn "Don't tell me he sank again."

"Brother I'm right here." Al's hand stuck up out of the sand grabbing Ed's leg. He shouted_._ "I'm stuck…"

"Reason number two why I hate the desert." He grumbled.

I somehow found enough strength to giggle.

"Remind me never to come with them to a desert again." Evelyn says angrily

"I don't even know why I came back. I'm no good in the dessert…"

-Evelyn-

I sit and watch as Ed and Amelia(Not really, she almost looked like she had sun stroke) free Ed's brother from the sand. After he's out Ed asks why he keeps getting buried. Al replies by saying he gets full. Ed, now frustrated, says "Full of what?" And kicks Al in the chest plate and a whole pile of sand falls on him. Ed pulls himself out than chases him around for awhile. Amelia, standing in the middle of where they are running, is laughing.

Yeah, I have to deal with this on a regular basis.

"Can we go now?!" I snap, definitely not a good day.

"I…need…water…" Amelia looks ready to break down.

"Hang in there." I put my hand on her shoulder "Just a little while longer."

To our luck we came upon the outskirts of Lior within thirty minutes.

We trudged towards the center of town until Ed heard water and he freaked, running towards a fountain.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Al, but your brother is an idiot." Amelia says half passed out on Al's back. He offered to carry her a few miles back.

"Waterwaterwaterwater! Water!" He looked ready to dive when he screeched to a halt. He picked up a cup and dipped it into the fountain of red liquid. _Al_ and I came up behind him.

"Well there is water there but it's not pure, I can tell you that." Amelia said looking intently at the 'water' fountain.

"It's red wine." I said sniffing the air.

"What do you kids think you're doing!" someone pulled us away from the fountain by our collars.

"What's the problem?" Amelia snapped (which is not a common occurrence, I really need to get her some water).

"You should know that children aren't allowed to drink from that fountain!" We turned to see a middle-aged and tanned man with a long mustache.

"How were we supposed to know?" This guy wasn't making my day any better.

The man paused, looking us up and down. "You're out-of-towners aren't you."

"Yes we are." Al said calmly

"Sorry 'bout that. How about I get you guys some drinks to make up for it?"

Amelia grabs this man by his collar this time and replies with an enthusiastic "YES!"

The man led us to his outdoor stand near the fountain. The four of us took our seats and gave our orders. Ed got an orange drink, Amelia got straight water and I had some strange pink juice that tasted like bananas.

"You'll have to forgive me. I thought you were kids trying to get a dip." The man started wiping down cups.

"A fountain stalked with wine. That's pretty ritzy." Ed sipped at his drink.

"You guys must be loaded around here." Amelia said

"We do alright." The man looked up like he just remembered something "I almost forgot, time for a little soul food." He flipped a switch above his head.

Calming music came over the radio that sat on a ledge just above Al's head. I noticed that other stands had their radios on as well.

-Amelia-

I watched as the shop owner bowed his head as he listened.

"_Children of god" _a man started speaking and I dreaded the radio already. "_that live upon the land, pray in faith that ye might be saved. As sun lights the day as does the sun god illuminate thy path…"_

I could feel my temper raising. Religion bothered me. If it were not for it, I would still have a family…

"Well that's freakish." Commented Ed

"It's some kind of religious broadcast." Observed Al

"Your buddy's wearing a suit of armor and you're wearing gloves in the desert and you call us freaks?"

Ed continued downing his drink.

"What's your deal anyways? Are you street performers?"

Ed did a spit take.

"I don't think so pops! Do I look like a clown to you?" Ed looked at the shop keeper with a deadly gleam in his eye. I on the other hand snickered; I'd have to remember that one.

I smirked. Luckily Ed did not notice.

"We'll you've got to have some reason to journey out this far."

-Evelyn-

"We're just trying to track something down that's all." I noticed that Ed gripped his glass a little tighter. "So who is this guy on your airwaves?"

"Why its Sir Cornello."

"Huh, doesn't ring any bells." Amelia said setting down her glass.

"You're kidding me! You haven't heard of the great prophet Cornello?"

"What's so great about him?" asks Ed

"Well he can perform miracles for one." A man on the other side of the bar said.

"This place was a god forsaken dust bowl before Cornello came here." Said another

"He can even forgive sins." Said a third

"We're on the sun gods good side because of him." Said the first

Ed put his hands over his ears, "I just remembered we have to be somewhere. You ready to split?"

"Yah, alright." Al nodded

"Okay." Amelia said putting down her glass.

I silently stood up and picked up my pack.

Al stood up and the top of his head bumped the ledge causing the radio to fall and break.

"Opps."

"Opps is right." I muttered

"Now look at what you've done." Cried the man "How are you gonna' pay for that?"

"Don't bust a lung grandpa we can fix it." Ed said reassuringly.

"It's in a thousand pieces."

"I'm sorry." Al bowed respectfully. "Let me try."

"Sure." Agreed Ed

Amelia and I leaned up the bar and watched Al draw a circle around the broken radio.

"Drawing? What's it for?"

"You'll see in a second." Ed smirked "It's called a transmutation circle."

"Here goes." Al stretched his hands over the circle and I watched as it glowed and the radio came back together.

Amelia, who is always impressed by their alchemy, clapped delightfully.

It seemed like she was feeling better.

"Wow! It's really a land of prophets. Your buddy can work miracles like Cornello."

"Nope." I said quickly

"It's a science." Explained Al. He set the newly fixed radio on the bar.

"We're alchemists. We're the Elric brothers, not to brag or anything."

"Well aren't you nice?" Ed looked at me funny "What are we? Invisible?"

"Come on treestump, don't go leavin' us out." Snickered Amelia.

Ed turned to us. A vein popped out.

"Fine." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

-Evelyn-

After Ed finally introduced us and also beat up some guys who called him short, a girl named Rose showed up and said she would take us to some travelers quarters near the center of town. We all followed her. Amelia did not look very happy about it though. I don't know if it was the fact that it was in a church or that Ed was "flirting" with Rose.

"Girls stay on this side and boys on the other side." Rose said as she led us to our rooms.

"Thanks Rose." Al said

"Yeah, thank you." I also said.

Rose left and we all piled into our shared rooms.

Our room was nothing special. Tan walls with tan beds. The bed had white pillows and white sheets. But the thing that stood out the most was a small statue of the town's Sun God that stood on a nightstand in between our beds.

"I hate it." Amelia said glaring at it.

She promptly picked it up, opened the window and tossed it out. When the little statue finally made contact with the ground it was shattered into a thousand pieces.

"There," She said." The room looks SO much better."

"Amelia, it looks exactly the same expect there is no little Sun God statue." I said.

"Exactly."

And with that Amelia left the room.

-Amelia-

I wondered next door to Ed and Al's room.

"Hey you guys in here?" I said as I knocked.

No answer.

I opened the door. They were gone. But they left a note.

"_Girls,_

_Went to the Temple. Should be back soon. Don't get any ideas._

_-Ed and Al"_

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you all that?" I said. "Oh well, might as well get Ev, and wander around Lior while we wait."

-6 hours later-

"What's taking them so long?"

"I don't know. You were the one who found the note." Evelyn said.

"Yeah, but it said they would be back soon! Its been six whole hours! That's not soon!"

"Calm down. They are fi-"

"Citizen's of Lior, tonight two Alchemists tried to take the life of our great profit Cornello."

A sudden crowd appeared in the streets of Lior. All of the citizens were armed with weapons.

"What's that you were saying about them being "fine"." I said.

"Shut it and lets find them before they get themselves killed."

We both raced down into the streets to find the Elrics. We followed a crowd that starting to form.

"Has anyone even seen these people?" I could hear Ed

"Evelyn, over here!" I yelled.

But before we could get to Ed, someone pulled us into the alley by where he was.

-Al-

I grabbed the girls just as they were about to push through the crowd of people to help Ed.

"What was that for Tin Man?!" Evelyn said.

"Sorry, but brother has a plan. I could not risk you two getting hurt or ruining it." I said

"Oh thanks."

"OH! I did not mean it like that!"

"Oh yes you did."

"No, I really did not."

"Ev, he didn't. Look!" Amelia said.

We looked up to see giant statues taking Ed away after harshly beating him.

-Evelyn-

"So you want us to what?" I said pretty annoyed now.

"I want you two to tell everyone while I set up the speaker system to listen to this. broadcast. Than show up at the Temple."

"Why the Temple? Shouldn't we be here with you?" Amelia said.

"No, I want you two to be there just in case brother needs any help."

"Alright." We both said.

For the next few hours we told everyone what we were told to say:

"Did you hear? The prophet Cornello is going to try to take the sins off that horrible none believer that tried to kill him! So when you hear the broadcast, stop what you are doing and listen!"

By the time we had finished Al had turned on the radio.

We sat and laughed as the whole town realized that their great prophet was a great phony.

"We need to get to the Temple now!" Amelia said.

By the time we arrived Ed had already moved a giant statue of the Sun God out of the Temple and was using it to scare the crap out of Cornello.

We noticed some of Cornello's last followers coming to save him.

"Amelia!" I said. "Tactic 42!"

She nodded her head.

Amelia touched her shoulders and than she raised the water at a near by fountain and planted it along the path the followers were coming. She than touched her shoulders again and touched the water. It froze all over. The followers began to slip and slide.

My turn.

I shook my bracelets and than snapped my fingers. The ice melted and everyone felled on there face.

"Alright!" Amelia said as she jumped into the air!

I smiled.

"It's a fake!" We heard Ed say.

We turned to see Ed holding Cornello. His arm had somehow turned into a machine. Ed looked disappointed. I noticed that the stone Ed thought was the Stone had vanished.

Looks like the search would continue.

-Ed-

After we left the Rose in the streets. A car pulled up in front of us and the girls pulled us inside.

"Looks like you guys found a ride." I said.

"Yeah we did." Evelyn said.

"So were are you kids going?" The driver said.

"To the other side of the desert." Evelyn said.

"Why that way?" I asked.

"Cause you have to report your finding to my brother, remember?"

"Aw hell."

I turned to the driver.

"So ever herd of Edward Elric?" I asked.

"Yeah of course! The child prodigy. Who hasn't?" The driver said.

"So he must be pretty big than?"

"Well I hear his ego and alchemy skills are, but as for his height, I hear that he is relatively short! Haha."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY ARE THE SIZE OF A CRUMB!"

I tried to grab the driver. He swerved and jumped out of the car. I was out right behind him.

"Not again." Evelyn said.

"Brother please." Al coaxed.

"Lets start walking." Amelia said.

-Amelia-

"What do you mean you are not coming with us?" I asked.

"I told you. Al and I are going to explore some more cities than we will meet you two up back in the East Headquarters." Ed said.

After we had walked out of the desert, again, we arrived at a train station. Ed and Al put us on a train heading to the military's East Headquarters. They stood outside the train's window.

"Take care of yourselves than." I said.

"We will." Ed said.

"Just make sure you have a report for my brother when you get to he East Headquarters." Evelyn said.

"Quit reminding me." Ed said.

"Make sure he stays out of trouble Al." I told Al.

"I will."

The train pulled out of the station. I watched the boys until they went out of view. And just like that they were gone.

This would be the first of our many good byes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-Evelyn-

Arriving at the Eastern Headquarters was surprisingly quiet. Nothing big seemed to be happening but I didn't really mind.

Amelia and I strolled through the large gates and were greeted by silence. We made our way through the halls towards my brother's office.

Amelia swings open the double doors "Hey ya'll, we be back."

"Well Roy, if it isn't your darling little sister and her bright friend."

"Hughes, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Hugs before questions." Hughes wrapped his arms around my shoulders and gave an unnecessarily strong squeeze. Then he lets go and squeezes Amelia.

"Hey pops." Greeted Amelia

"Haha. Good to see you Amelia. And you too Evelyn."

"Good to see you too." Amelia landed a punch on Hughes left arm.

I left Amelia with Hughes and went up to my brother's desk.

"So how'd it go?" he asked

I glare at Roy "You can't even say hello before you ask questions?"

"Fine. Hello, good to see you're still alive. Now how'd it go?"

"No luck, it was just a fake stone."

"I see."

"You knew."

"I wouldn't say that I knew, but I did have a hunch." Roy smirked

"Of course you had a hunch." I sigh

"When does your brother not have a hunch?" Amelia asks leaning up against my shoulder.

"Good question."

"Oh, here." Roy handed me some paperwork. "Your evaluation is coming up. You better decide what to do."

"I know, I know." I took the paper work and flipped through it. "Hey Amelia did I do any research last year?"

"Nope, don't think so."

"Hmmm. Then maybe I should challenge someone…"

"Who would you challenge?" asks Amelia

"Umm…no idea." I looked down at my feet "I'm done for."

"Why don't you challenge Mustang?" asks Hughes

"They wouldn't let her." Roy looks up from his paper work "It's against the rules."

"What about Fullmetal pipsqueak?" asks Amelia "Isn't his evaluation coming up too?"

"Who knows when he's going to be back? He could miss my evaluation period by a few days but I'd already be out."

"That reminds me. Where is the said child protégée that you two were supposed to be watching?" Roy glares at us from behind his paperwork.

"Amelia, we should get going. I need to get some research done before next week or I'm dead meat." I dragged Amelia out of the office behind me.

"EVELYN!" I could hear my brother's voice halfway down the hall.

"Run!" yells Amelia.

-Amelia-

The rest of the day was spent running through headquarters, hiding in closets and in the trees.

Four days later our supposed assignment returned. Evelyn and I were in Mustangs staff's office, I was lounging on the couch talking to Havoc while Evelyn tried to get some paper work done. All of a sudden a scream filled the office.

"Get that thing out of here!"

"Huh?" I jumped up to find one of the soldiers cowering away from a small dog.

"What is it now?" Evelyn yelled

"It's a dog, carnivorous canine." Reported Fallman

"Aww! Its so cute!" I said.

"That's not what I meant!" yelled Evelyn

"Hey now calm down a little." I coaxed

-Evelyn-

"I have an assessment coming up and I have to be working!"

"Should we come back later?" We all turned around to see Ed and Al in the doorway.

"Ed!" Amelia shouted! She reached out and gave him a hug. Ed blushed. She released Ed to hug Al too, but with not as much affection.

_Meow_

"Al, what was that?" Ed glares at his brother.

"Nothing." I can see it in his little red lights that he's hidings something.

"Just a sec'." Ed dragged Al away.

Amelia and I exchanged glances then followed the boys.

-Ed-

"Al we don't have the means to provide for him."

"Provide for who?" Amelia poked her head around the corner.

I slowly turned around to see Amelia and Evelyn.

"Where'd you find the cat?" asked Evelyn casually.

"He was outside in the rain."

"That's so mean." Amelia cooed "Who would do such a thing to such a cute little cat?"

"That's what I was saying." Cried Al

"Al we can't keep him. Go put him pack where you found him."

"Brother you're so mean!" Al ran down the hall.

"Good going teaspoon."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A SMALL MEASURING DEVICE?!"

"You, obviously." Teased Amelia

-Evelyn-

"So where's Colonel flame?" asks Ed

"In his office." I answer plainly, he changes topics fast.

"Well I guess we should be reporting to him." He sighs

"We already reported. We aren't going with you." Amelia started to walk away.

"What? So I have to take his abuse by myself?"

"We already got our share. Your turn now." I smirked

"Great…"

"Come on Amelia." I grabbed her hand "We need to finish my research."

"Fine…"

After returning to my work Amelia went to wander the headquarters.

-Amelia-

I found myself a comfy tree and settled down. I was happy to listen to the rain on the pavement.

I drifted off for a little while but was then awakened by a large group of people. I pulled myself out of my spot and onto the ground. All of the people were wearing uniforms which didn't surprise me but when a saw a tall, tanned man in the front I ran straight to Evelyn.

"Evelyn!" I yelled, bursting into our room.

"Would you leave me alone? I'm almost done with today's work too."

"Now is not the time!" I yell "Gran's here and so is the Fuher!"

"What!" she bolted upright "They should be in Central!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Roy didn't say anything about it, does he know?" she seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"I doubt he did. He would have told us if he knew."

"Let's go." Evelyn grabbed her vest.

"Where?"

"To find us some big wigs." She smirked

-Evelyn-

We ran through the halls towards my brother's office. As we turned the corner we found the door to the office open and the Fuher standing in the doorway. Amelia and I screeched to a stop.

"Oh? Who do we have here?" the Fuher turned around. "Who are these two young ladies?"

Gran came up behind him, "That's Mustang's younger sister and her attachment."

"Attachment?" growled Amelia

"Calm down." I whispered.

"Mustang's younger sister. You're an alchemist as well then." The Fuher looked straight at me.

"Yes I am." I pulled out my watch "I work under my brother."

"I see. I didn't know we had such a young alchemist besides Fullmetal."

"Ah, well it's been a few years since I joined." I was trying to stay modest, not sure how well I was doing.

"Good work then." He turned to face Amelia. "And how about you?"

"No sir. The military is not a good fit for a loose canon like me." She said with anger.

"Well if we can control Fullmetal, anything is possible." He said. The Fuher than turned to Gran. "I have work to do, good day."

We let the Fuher pass along with all the soldiers that had accompanied him. As the office emptied Amelia and I went in. My brother stood there and looked surprised and flustered which I haven't seen him like since he got back from Ishbal.

"Why are they here?" I ask

"This is not the time Evelyn." Roy sat down.

By this time I noticed that Ed was I the room also.

"Hey pipsqueak, come on!" Amelia said grabbing him "We have people to see."

"Don't call me short!" Ed followed us out warily. "See you later Colonel."

The next day we found out that Ed had challenged my brother to a fight for his assessment.

"Wow, I do last minute research and he challenges my brother. Which is going to impress the big wigs more?"

"I'm not going to answer you 'casue you'll just get mad at me." Amelia shrugged then plopped down on her bed.

"I'm going to turn in my research."

-3 days later-

Amelia and I stood on the sidelines as Hughes introduced the fight.

"Who do you thinks gonna' win?" asks Amelia

"My brother, who else?"

"I've got 10 bucks on Fullmetal pipsqueak."

"Who are you betting with?"

"Hughes and Armstrong." She says confidently.

"Seriously! That's a good one." I laughed at the thought of Armstrong betting.

Hughes ran off the field and with that the fight started. Roy started off and Ed was taken by surprise.

"Cheap shot!"

"There are no cheap-shots in this fight small fry." Yelled Amelia

"Who you calling a small fish!"

"Focus Ed!"

"It hard with you yelling at me!"

"Focus on the fight!" yelled Roy as he sent another spark towards Ed.

"Cheap!" Ed yelled again. He dived into the crowd.

"Well I can't burn all of you." Roy turned towards Amelia.

Amelia smirked deviously, "Hey midget!"

With this Ed popped up promptly and yelled "Who you callin' a midget of midgets Amelia?!"

Mustang blasted him.

"I thought you wanted Ed to win?" I asked

"I do, but I couldn't resist."

Roy and Ed continued the fight.

I was surprised by the outcome, I had never seen Roy hesitate in a fight and I mean never. It wasn't like my brother and I was angry that Ed used this to his advantage.

-Amelia-

"Why would they ever leave this cutie here all alone?"

Evelyn glared at me as I petted the cat that Ed and Al left abandoned in the town they had just passed through.

"Can we keep it?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"But, but, WHY NOT!"

"How the hell are we going to take care of it?"

"Simple, we ask Hughes to take it back to Central with him and care for it until we get back!"

"Sometimes I wonder if your brain is even working properly."

"So is that a yes?!"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Hughes agreed to look after our new kitten for us, until we got back.

"So what's its name, girls?" He asked, as we were about to leave Eastern Headquarters to catch up with Ed and Al.

"Umm…" We both said.

"How about Aurora?" I asked.

"Amel, but that's your sister's name." Evelyn said. She had sympathy in her voice. That was rare for her.

"Yeah. She always wanted a cat though. So I just thought, you know out of respect…"

"Okay. Aurora it is than." Hughes said.

-Evelyn-

Amelia and I walked until we arrived at the town Ed and Al were supposed to be at. By this time we were both starving.

"I'm so damn hungry." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll pay!" Amelia said holding up the set of 10s she got from Hughes and Armstrong.

Amelia smiled. After all this time knowing her and what happened to her always made me wonder how she could have the strength to continue smiling.

But what would happen to her next would make me ask that question to myself even more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

-Evelyn-

"Hurry along girls!"

I have no idea how the hell we got into this situation.

"Major Armstrong, can we please take a break! We have been looking for Ed and Al forever!" Amelia plead.

"Hmpt!" The major turned to both of us. "DO THESE MUSCLES LOOK READY TO GIVE UP YET?" He said to us. Those pink sparkles that always appear when he took his shirt off were there.

"EVELYN!" Amelia yelled.

"What?" I said.

"There. On. YOU!" She shouted back.

"WHAT!?"

I fell to the ground and rolled around trying to get the girly sparkles off.

When I finally got them off, the major said we could search the town for the boys while he headed for the countryside.

"FREEDOM!" Amelia yelled when he was out of sight. She took off running in the direction toward Town Square.

"Amelia! Wait up!" I chased after her.

When I finally caught up with her she was looking up at the sky.

"It feels like rain…"

I looked up. The sky was blue, but some dark clouds were starting to come.

"Well let's hurry and find the boys while we can."

"You mean while you can." She smirked.

"Shut up."

We walked around for a few minutes when we saw a group of Military officers escort someone out of a house. A crowd started to gather. The next thing we knew Ed and Al ran out of the house also.

"Not again." Ed said as soon as we were standing next to the boys.

Ed jumped into sprint after the car that had just pulled away.

"Fullmetal wait! What's going on?" I yelled after him.

"Following me and I will fill you in." Al said.

We three started to run after Ed.

"Amelia wait." I stopped. The two of them did also.

"What?" She said.

"I need you to get into contact with my brother. Get them all out here."

"Can't you do that?"

"I am more useful at this kind of thing than you are."

"Fine." She turned angrily and walked toward a nearby phone booth.

Al and I ran on.

-Amelia-

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. I am."

"Alright we will be there soon."

I hang up the phone on Hughes.

I told him that Gran, Dr. Marcoh, and the Elrics look to have been starting something that might get out of hand.

It was time to find Evelyn.

-Evelyn-

Gran lay on the dirt road. Blood soaked his whole upper body. Al, Ed, and I stood paralyzed. The man with the scar turned toward Dr. Marcoh.

"Dr. Marcoh: The Crystal Alchemist" He said.

He reached his hand out. Ed ran toward him.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

Ed grabbed the Doctor. Al started running after him. I was in such a state of panic that I did not notice that I was already running with them.

"Edward Elric: The Fullmetal Alchemist. And Evelyn Mustang: The Firedancer Alchemist. Lets see if I can kill 3 birds with one stone." The scarred man chased after us.

"Where the hell are we going Elric!" I screamed.

"Don't know, don't care as long as we can all get away from this psycho!" He screamed back.

For the first time I noticed that Ed actually sounded scared. Of the 3 years I have known him this was the first time I ever heard his voice gripped with fear. Now that made me scared also.

"Brother!"

We turned to see Al in a tunnel, waving at us to come near. We ran toward him. When all 4 of us were safely inside he closed the tunnel.

"We should be safe in here." Al started.

"What the hell was that guy's deal?!" Ed yelled.

"No idea. But I overheard my brother and Hughes talking about an Alchemist killer. I think we found him." I breathed deeply.

CRASH!  
"You can't hide from me."

We turned to see the so-called Alchemist killer in front of us. He had destroyed the wall barricade.

"S%#&!" I breathed.

"Brother! Evelyn! Run!" Al yelled at us.

"Not going to happen" The scarred man said.

He jumped toward me.

"Get lost!"

Ed jumped in front of me and kicked the scarred man. The man with the scar landed on his feet. Now he was pissed. He came toward Ed now. Ed ran toward him and jumped in front of him.

"Too slow." The scar-faced man lunged his arm toward Ed just like he did at Gran.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. My heart stopped.

"BROTHER!" Al pushed his brother out of the way. The scarred man's arm landed on Al. The alchemy dented his armor.

"Al!" Ed yelled.

Ed was about to jump on this guy and beat the crap put of him when an explosion came from the other side of the tunnel.

Major Armstrong walked in.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." He said as he placed a hand on Ed's shoulder.

I helped Marcoh up. "Ed, Al…" I said.

We all turned and left Armstrong with our would be murder.

"Where's Amelia!?" Ed yelled at me. He turned and looked around frantically as if she had been with us the whole time. "Is she still in there?" He pointed to wear we just exited.

"No lug nut." I said. "She was never here. She called reinforcements for me."

He looked relieved.

"What now." Marcoh said.

"Now we use our legs and get walking." Ed said.

The rain started to pour down.

-Amelia-

"Evelyn!"

She looked up from the tree she was sitting under.

Mustang ran up and grabbed her. He embraced her with a hug. He, Hughes, Hawkeye, and the others got here 10 minutes ago.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"They took Marcoh and ran into the city. To get away from the man who just tried to murder Ed, Marcoh and myself.

Mustang and Hughes exchanged glances.

"I'm going to find the Elrics." Mustang rumbled.

"No you are not!" Hawkeye and Evelyn said.

He stopped.

"If anyone should be finding them its Amelia." Hughes said.

I turned toward him.

"Its true sir." Hawkeye added on.

Mustang turned toward me.

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

"Go.."

I nodded.

"Wait!"

I looked at Evelyn.

She unclipped her pocket watch. "Take this. You are more of a use to it know than I am." She clipped the pocket watch to my jacket.

"Thanks." I looked at her.

Her eyes looked teary.

"Come back alive." She said

"I always do…"

I ran off toward the alley.

The rain continued to pour.

-Ed-

"I'll give you a moment to pray."

Here we were again. Inches away from death, Al and I.

"Don't need too. Stopped believing a long time ago." I said.

Scar put this hand on my head. My heart was pounding. Al was yelling at me like a mad man.

"ACK!"

His hand released my head.

I looked up. Scar's whole face was concealed in ice.

"I swear that I always have to come and rescue you guys."

I turned to see a familiar red head. She was extremely wet, but she seemed to not mind.

Scar broke the ice from his captured head. He looked toward Amelia.

"Come on lets get you guys-"

She looked up to Scar. She froze.

"Well well, long time no see." Scar said.

Amelia looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

-Amelia-

_Ishbal-Several years ago_

"_Shh. Shh my beautiful girls. Ishbala will save us soon."_

"_But, but mom, everyone is dyeing!" _

"_Not in front of your sister Amelia."_

_Looked down to see my younger sister fast asleep on my mother's lap._

_The door busted open. Several soldiers ran in the room. Among them was Gran._

"_More filthy Ishbalans. Take them with the others." Gran glared at us._

"_Amelia! Take Aurora and go. Find your brother and father." My mother whispered_

"_But mom!" I whispered._

"_Go…" _

_I grabbed Aurora and we ran. Several shots were fired. That would be the last time I ever saw my mother._

"_Sister!" Aurora said. "We have to help mom!" _

_I turned toward my sister. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her red hair contrasted with her dark Ishabalan skin._

"_We need to find Brother and Dad." I said._

"_Now what do we have here?"_

_We turned to see a group of Military Alchemists and soldiers around us. _

"_Grab them." One said_

"_No kill them here!" Another said._

_An argument about whether we should live or not soon broke out. Than one of the soldiers let out a shot. Aurora fell._

"_Opps" The soldier smirked._

_Tears of pain and rage sprang from my face. I tried to grab the soldier. A gun was pointed toward my face. _

"_Where's your God now?" The man asked._

_One shot rang. The soldier fell. I was still breathing._

"_Amelia run!"_

_I ran. I ran without my sister. I ran to get away from her, not the soldiers. I turned my head to see my savior. _

_His face was the same as the one about to kill Ed and Al._

(Present day)

"I told myself when I started doing this that I would not harm any of our own people. Only State Alchemists. Well it looks like I have a decision to make now." He glared at me.

I wanted to run again more than anything. To get away from the danger. But I couldn't my legs refused to move.

"I- I- I thought you were dead." I managed to say.

"That's what I thought of most of our people. But look at you a living and breathing-" He said

"Why are you doing this?"

"To avenge our people. The State killed them! And look at you, you ARE the State! A State Alchemist. It shames me to do this, but I promised my brother. YOUR alchemy teacher." He lunged toward me. I stared and waited for death to come.

"AMELIA!" I was shoved to the ground. Ed was laying on top of me.

"Edward? AH! GET OFF HALF PINT!" I yelled.

"THAN SNAP PUT OF IT AND PUNCH THIS ASSHOLE IN THE FACE!" He yelled at me. Ed was seriously pissed at me. When he usually yells at me he is only half serious. This was serious. It was time for me do something. It was time for me to stand up. It was time for me to fight. This was not a time to run.

I got up. I turned to him.

"I hope Ishbala is with you Amelia."

"He's not with anyone." I growled.

I touched my shoulders and than ran toward him. He smirked and ran toward me.

-Ed-

Amelia was off her game. I could tell by the way she hesitated when trying to attack Scar.

*"Your alchemy is strong Amelia, but the will of Ishbala is stronger!" Scar yelled.

Scar through a fist at her. She dodged late and it grazed her side. Amelia grabbed her side. Blood gushed out of her navy blue dress creating a purple color. Scar punched her in the stomach with his other hand. She fell to her knees. She picked up a bloodstained hand and tried to quickly touch her shoulders.

"Not so fast!" Scar grabbed her hands with one of his. With the other he ripped her jacket off. Revealing a transmutation circle on each shoulder. But these circles were not tattoos or anything similar. They looked as if someone had tried to carve them into her skin.

"The sign of a sinner." Scar said. "This was your punishment for trying the forbidden act of alchemy. You were marked by the worshipper of Ishbala."

"No," Amelia growled. "These marks were given to me when I carved them into my own skin, to save "our" people from a State Alchemist."  
"LIAR!" Scar yelled. He threw her violently at the ground.

Amelia got back up. She had tears streaming down her face. I had never seen her cry before.

"It was Kimbly. The day you got that scar of yours. He attacked us. The remaining us were killed by him. You tried to stop him by force. I tried a different approach. With a knife." Amelia said between tears.

"Than he noticed you trying the art and blasted you off into the desert. We thought you were dead. Guess I should finish the job now that you are a State Alchemist."

Scar ran toward her again. Amelia froze. He grabbed her face.

-Amelia-

"Promise me this one thing than." I said.

"What?" He said

"Don't hurt them." I pointed to Ed and Al.

"I can make that promise for one of them."

Several more tears ran down my face. This was the end, wasn't it?

"Goodbye." I said.

"UGH!" He released me. Marcoh was holding up the so-called Philosopher's Stone. His arm was reacting to it.

The rain hit the pavement the same time I did. I saw my blood puddle around me. Ed and Al looked at me with worried looks. The world went dark.

-Evelyn-

I rushed into the medical room. Ed and Al looked up from the chair and box they were sitting in (bet you can guess who was where). Amelia laid passed out in the bed.

"How is she?" I asked frantically.

"The doctor said she will be fine after a little rest. He said it was still a miracle that she was still breathing when your bother rushed her in." Ed said.

"She lost nearly half of her blood." Al added.

"She's been through so much already, and now this." I said.

"Scar knew her. How?" Ed asked.

"She may not look like it, but Amelia is and Ishbalan. Born and raised there. One of the few to escape the massacre. Scar's brother was her first alchemy teacher."

The boys looked shocked.

I still remember the day I met her all to well. I turned toward the window. The rain beat down hard. I told them how I met Amelia:

_It was mid-afternoon; Roy and I sat in the back of a car as it carried us through the desert. We were pointed towards home, our backs facing the remains of Ishbal. I sat gazing out the window or at my feet; doing anything to avoid my brother's gaze._

_I thought about what my brother had done. I knew that he didn't want to, that it was all because he was ordered to but I still couldn't find it in myself to forgive him. I thought of all the people who had died, all of those human beings. Did they really deserve it? They killed everyone, from every man to the youngest of children. What did they do to deserve it? I bowed my head and started to pray as I had seen my mother do once. _

_I had only one memory of my mother. I saw her praying at an alter in our home. I must have been two years old at the time and I couldn't understand what I was witnessing. I couldn't really see her but I saw her shadow as she kneeled and prayed, candles burning. I heard her whisper but I can no longer remember what it is she said._

_I folded my hands and closed my eyes, praying to whoever was listening. _

_Please help anyone who survived that field of death and curse those who killed willingly. _

"_You're still holding onto that memory aren't you?" Roy said angrily. I had told him once about my memory and he told me I should forget it, that I would be better off without it._

"_Why wouldn't I? It's my most precious memory." I said through gritted teeth._

"_You should have learned when she left you that she doesn't need you and you don't need her." Roy looks down at me with angry eyes._

"_You're wrong!" I shouted, "She had her reasons! I'm sure of it." I sniffed as tears started to flow down my cheeks._

"_That woman never did anything that wasn't good for her. Those were her reasons."_

"_How can you say that about her!" I cried, "She was your mom too…"_

"_That woman was not my mother and you know that."_

"_You said she was like one though! You said that you loved her when she married Dad." I sniffed. _

"_Not after she left you. I won't love a woman who left my little sister alone." Roy tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away and scooted closer to the window. I know he was trying to comfort me but I wouldn't let him though. _

"_Evelyn…"_

"_Don't. Don't Evelyn me." I turned to face him, I can only imaged what I looked like; angry eyes set off against tear streaked cheeks. "You aren't Dad so don't start acting like him."_

_Just like my mother I didn't remember much of my Dad but I do remember his scoldings and the menacing glares he gave me after Mom left. _

_Roy looked taken back; he knew my position on Dad too._

"_I'm sorry…" he took a shaky breath "I shouldn't have said any of that."_

_I just turned and gazed out the window again "I'm not talking to you." I whispered._

_We sat in silence for ten minutes when I saw a figure out in the distance. At first I thought it was an illusion, the heat and the endless sand does that too your head so I ignored it, but as we kept going I made out more details. I saw a long swaying cover-up stained with blood at the shoulders, red hair flowed down in front of the figures face like blood. The figure wasn't very tall so I figured they couldn't be that old._

"_Stop!" I cried._

_The driver slammed on the breaks and the car's wheel spun on the shifty sand._

"_What is it?" my brother looked at me like I was crazy._

"_There's someone out there!" I pointed towards the staggering figure._

_A sound like a growl escaped Roy. "Ishbalan" He slowly opened his bag and pulled out his gloves._

"_Brother stop!" I yelled _

"_Stop it Evelyn." He pushed open his door and stepped out. "Don't go anywhere unless there are more. If there's more take her out of here." He told the driver._

"_Stop it!" I cried "Can't you see that they're already hurt!"_

_My brother ignored me and started making his way towards the figure. As the distance closed between them I couldn't bear it anymore. I jumped out of the car and sprinted full speed towards the figure. I heard the driver yelling behind me but I didn't look back. I barreled straight past my brother and closed the gap between me and the figure. I stood about 3 yards away when the person looked up at me then collapsed._

_I slid through the sand towards the girl._

"_Evelyn get back!" my brother yelled desperately._

_Ignoring him I turned the figure over to find a girl my age covered in Ishbalan robes. She didn't look Ishbalan though; her skin was the only a shade darker than my tan (I'm not pale but I'm not Ishbalan dark) her hair was a bright reddish orange and her vacant eyes were a beautiful green. Blood soaked the shoulders of her cover and they slipped off as I shifted her. They revealed deep cuts in the patterns of transmutation circles._

_My brother ran up to us and slid to a stop._

"_Evelyn put her down."_

"_No." I turned to face him, "She's not Ishbalan can't you see that? You don't have to hurt her."_

_I watched as he knelt down and inspected her features then her bloody circles. _

"_You're right." He sounded like he didn't want to admit it. "I'll carry her to the car." He said picking her up._

_We took her back to base and she was treated for dehydration and infection of her wounds. She woke up three days later and refused to talk to any of us._

_She wasn't the cooperative type. She wouldn't answer any of the militaries questions. They came everyday she was in the hospital wing. After a week the doctors released her and I convinced them to let her stay with me. I stayed at the family home near central where I grew up. _

_She wouldn't talk to me at first but eventually opened up to me. _

"_I'm an Ishbalan." Was the first thing she ever said to anyone since we found her in the desert._

"_You don't look Ishbalan." I said looking at her again._

"_I don't look it but I am. I was born there and my families lived there for generations."_

"_Oh." I saw sadness in her eyes. "Do you miss your family?"_

"_Yes but I know I'm going to see them soon."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because now the military's going to kill me." She said plainly._

"_Why's that?"_

"_Because I'm Ishbalan."_

"_That's not fair." I sat in silence for awhile "I don't have to tell anyone…"_

"_You won't say anything?" She seemed surprised._

"_I promise. I won't let them hurt you either." I held out my hand. "I promise you, I won't tell a soul."_

_For the first time since she came out of that desert, she smiled. _

"_I'm Amelia." She said._

**Drama! So sorry this is so long but the comicgal and I felt that it would be good as one chapter. So yah. Hope you liked it! ~Crystal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-Evelyn-

Once Amelia and Ed were recovered enough to travel we were sent off to Resembol with Major Armstrong. The train ride was silent and depressing even with Armstrong being around.

After departing the train station we walked through the rural fields of the town.

"Wow. It's really peaceful here." We hadn't seen that many people through our trip.

"That's just one way of saying that nothing goes on here." Ed joked

"I kinda like it." Amelia smiled weakly.

Inwardly I frowned. I knew she was trying to act okay but I knew she wasn't being her normal self. I was worried about her but I wasn't sure if she was okay with talking to me about it. She had always come to me when she needed to talk, yah she took her time to but at least she knew how to talk with others.  
Caught in my thoughts I didn't notice that we had crested a hill. There stood a house with an older woman standing outside, smoking a pipe. A large black and white dog with an automail leg came running up to Ed.

"Hey Den." He greeted.

The dog sniffed Ed for a second before practically tackling Amelia. Dogs always seemed to love her.

"Well hi there." She smiled and petted Den's head.

I helped Amelia up slightly ignoring the heated exchange between a woman and Ed.

"I'm Pinako Rockbell." She shook Armstrong's hand. "And who are these two young ladies?" she turned to us.

"It's nice to meet you." Amelia tries to smile "I'm Amelia Stark."

"And I'm Evelyn Mustang." I shake Pinako's hand.

"It's nice to meet you girls."

Out of nowhere a wrench comes flying and hits Fullmetal's forehead, sending him backwards.

"Brother!" cries Al from his crate. Poor guy can't do anything like that.

"Wait, I bought you a wrench and you try to kill me with it!" Ed screams up at a blonde girl standing on the deck.

"Well apparently you've been trying to kill yourself!" she shouted back.

"Who's that?" whispered Amelia

"No idea. But I like her aim." I smirked.

Pinako then ushered us into the house and got Ed and Al situated.

"Do you girls need anything?" asks Pinako

-Amelia-

"No we're fine. If you don't mind I think we'll be outside actually." I looked towards Evelyn and she nodded. We walked outside and sat in the soft grass.

"Are you feeling okay?" Evelyn breaks our silence.

"Yah." I mumble.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm alright."

"No you're not!" her voice starts to get louder "You haven't been yourself lately. You haven't truly smiled in days and you don't joke around anymore. So don't tell me you aren't okay."

I looked down at my lap. I knew I was worrying Evelyn but I didn't want her to get dragged into my mess anymore than she already was. She had her own problems; she didn't need to have the stress of mine too.

-Evelyn-

I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes. "Amelia, I can't stand not knowing what's bugging you! I want to help you but you won't let me!" I felt the tears trail down my cheeks. I hadn't cried since I met Amelia. We'd always kept each other supported. Neither of us went anywhere without the other and we told each other everything and neither of us had cried since we came together. "I can't stand seeing you depressed!"

Amelia looked up at me and she was crying too. "I'm so sorry."

We leaned together and hugged each other and cried. We sat there for awhile and just forgot about our problems. Right now we were sisters helping each other stand again.

Not much else happened during our stay besides Amelia, being her old self again, made the pipes burst on Ed a few times.

-Amelia-

Our homecoming at Central wasn't anything special. We got off the train and Ed was all too eager to get to the library.

"Don't think I'd ever see that guy so excited to go read a book." Mutters Evelyn

"I completely agree with you on that one." I nod.

As we exit the station we are greeted by two soldiers.

"Major Armstrong, sir." Saluted the woman "We've been sent to meet you here as you requested."

"Well done troops." Thanked Armstrong "I need to go directly to HQ to get back to my other duties, from now on these two will be guarding you." He explained.

"Lieutenant Maria Ross reporting, sir."

"And I'm sergeant Denny Brock, humbly at your service."

"It's an honor to meet you Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, sir." They saluted Al, which didn't surprise me though pipsqueak still took offense to it and crouched in the corner.

"Wow, you certainly live up to your name sir." Comments Denny "When they say fullmetal they really aren't kidding."

"U-uhh, you're talking to the wrong guy." Al pointed at Ed and Evelyn snorted with contained laughter.

"I'm used to it by now." Mumbled the lug nut.

"Really, you mean this little guy is…" Ed glares at the sergeant as soon as the word 'little' is mentioned.

-Evelyn-

I couldn't help it anymore. This sergeant was pushing all of fullmetal's buttons. I started laughing as Fullmetal gave him the death glare. Ross looked at me like I was crazy but at least Amelia was chuckling along with me.

"Sorry, sorry sir. I just thought you'd be fuller and more metal." Apologized Denny.

"Shut up!" Ed stood up, swinging his bag around. "Come on Major, we don't need babysitters anymore, I mean we already have Evelyn and Amelia, and we've all been fully repaired."

"Wait, we're babysitters now?!" I don't like this title what so ever.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'd avoid it if I could."

"We've informed the Major that Scar has been spotted around central again and he's specifically targeted you four in the past." Explains Ross.

At the mention of Scar I noticed that Amelia's shoulders tensed up. I place my hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at me with a sad face. We both could already tell that it was going to be hard road ahead of us here in Central.

* * *

**So Thecomicgal and I feel really bad that we've taken so long to update but one thing led to another... thecomicgal got busy (with life) and then I joined the tennis team at school so neither of us had time to write. Then we had email issues, I would send the chapter to her to proof read and then my computer would receive her responses so that only further our delay. **

**We are both sad to say but this is going to have to go on hiatus for awhile... thecomicgal is starting two stories for some friends of ours and I have (i believe its) 9 ongoing stories so we're going to finish up what we have and then come back to this one. We hope to be back by the end of summer. We're sorry that this isn't what you, the readers, want but its kinda what we need right now.**

**Thanks for your support, we both appreciate it and we hope to be back here as soon as possible! ~Crystal**


End file.
